Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Premiere · A TimeWarner Company Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. present * "Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King" * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Associate Producer: Vera Morales * Casting and Voice Direction: Jamie Thomason * Edited by: Joe Sichta * Music by: Thomas Chase Jones * Unit Directors: Sandra Frame, Kevin Altieri, Alan Caldwell * Written, Produced and Directed by: Joe Sichta Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Fred and Scooby-Doo ** Casey Kasem as Shaggy ** Mindy Cohn as Velma ** Grey Delisle as Daphne ** with Hayden Panettiere as Fairy Princcess Willow ** Wayne Knight as The Amazing Krudshy ** Wallace Shawn as Mr. Gibbles ** Jay Leno as Jack O' Lantern ** Tim Curry as The Goblin King ** James Belushi and Larry Joe Campbell as Glob and Glum ** and Lauren Bacal as The Grand Witch * Additional Voices by ** Tom Adcox as Sparkplug ** Grey Delisle as Cat Witch & Honey Bee ** Russi Taylor as Owl Witch & Tiddlywink * Special Thanks to: Iwao Takamoto * Production Manager: John Diaz * Animation Timing Directors: Mark Bykov, Richard Collado, Jeff Hall, Brian Hogan, Ken Kessel, R. Michel Lyman, Herb Moore, James Tim Walker * Storyboard: Richard Chidlaw, Mario D'Anna, Michael Diederich, Jerry Eisenberg, Peter Ferk, Kelly James, Christian Lignan, Kyle Menke, Rafael Navarro, Rhoydon Shishido * Character Design: Kathi Castillo, Brent Gordon, Jim Stenstrum * Prop Design: Mark Bachand, Tom Foxmarnick, Jairo Lizarazu * Background Key Design: Cynthia Ignacuio, Marina Levikova, Jeff Purves * Background Paint: John Calmette, Tristin Cole, Rozalina Tchouchev * Animatic: Justin Schultz * Assistant Production Manager: Tobias Trost * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Annamarie Costa, Chuck Gefre, Janette Hulett, Chuck Martin, Denise M. Mitchell * Director of Ink and Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Annie Leavitt * Digital Paint: Eric Nordberg * Animation Services: Lotto Animation * Supervising Director: Heechul Kang, Youngwon Jeong * Animation Directors: Sunggu Cho, Sangyeon Jeon, Heejin Won, Daegu Heh * Layout Artists: Taeyoung Kim, Mi Nsoo Kim, Youngchae Kim, Inchul Jeong * Key Animation: Kwon Jung, Namgil Cho, Eunhee Yang, Jinhyun Choi, Hyeoksoo Lee, Hyobin An, Seil Oh, Chanyoung Park, Kyungnam Lee, Cheolho Kim, Sungwoo Yang, Jinyeol Park, Soonkum Jung, Okmi Lee * Model Checkers: Jisoo Kang, Changsook Oh, Jinmi Park * Assistant Animation Chief: Jinha Kim, Yongae Moon * Assistant Animation: Heejung Kim, Suin Park, Hyunjoo Tak, Yunhee Uhm, Junghee Yun, Yunhee Kim * Final Checker: Hosoon Shin * Background Director: Yeonhee Kim * Background Artists; Eunhee No, Eunjung Choi * Color Stylist: Mihyun ji, Kiyun Kim * Color Painters: Yunhee Kim, Younghee Park, Haejung Jeon, Sunil Yu, Sunhee Kim, Sonsun Jang, Soeun Jung, Woonhyun Doo * Composition: Sangbong Oh, Hoyeon Joo, Yuri Choi, Kyunmin Lee, Daehee Rim, Seungheon Lee, Dohwan No * Production Staff: Sunghwan Lee, Seokjin Jang, Jinhwa Heo (June-E) * Production Executive Managers: Hyoungmin Doh, Chaewoo Lee, Miok Kwon * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Mike Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Michele Garcia * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Assistant Editor: Myra Owyang * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Ann Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Audio Services Provided by: Salami Studios * Dialogue Mixers: Devon Bowman, Josh Huber, Jeff Kettle * Assistant Dialogue Mixer: Jon Abelardo * Sound Design/Sound Effects Editor: Paul Menichini, M.P.S.E. * Foley Artist: Sanaa Cannella * Foley Mixer: Jeff Kettle * Re-Recording Mixers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., Bill Devine, C.A.S. * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Orchestrations and Musical Performances by: Thomas Chase Jones * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Benjamin Brown Songs * "Who's at the Door" ** Music by: Thomas Chase Jones ** Lyrics by: Joe Sichta and Sandra Frame ** Written and Produced by: Thomas Chase Jones ** Performed by; Wallace Shawn * "Bump in the Night" ** Music by: Thomas Chase Jones ** Lyrics by: Joe Sichta ** Written and Produced by: Thomas Chase Jones ** Performed by: Randy Crenshaw * "Goblin Oogie Boogie" ** Music by: Thomas Chase Jones ** Lyrics by: Joe Sichta and Thomas Chase Jones ** Written and Produced by: Thomas Chase Jones ** Performed by; James Belushi ** Background Vocals by: Molly Pasutti * "Moocher Durge" ** Music by: Thomas Chase Jones ** Produced by: Thomas Chase Jones * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Julie Moskovitz, Bonnie Negrete, Andrea Parrish, Peter Steckelman * Production Administration: Marci Gray, Tammy Middleton, Tamara Miles, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Kim Olds, Amy E. Wagner * Senior Vice President of Creative Development: Linda M. Steiner * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * Dolby Digital® * © 2008 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Dedication Screen * In Memory of: Paulette Oates Closing Logos * A Hanna-Barbera Production * Warner Bros. Animation · A TimeWarner Company Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Premiere Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:HBO Max